


Six Feet Under The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (not mentioned but its there if u squint), Angst, Autistic Sollux Captor, Bipolar Sollux Captor, Coming Out, Depression, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Matespritship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illnesses, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Trans Male Character, Transgender Sollux Captor, but the hurt comes AFTER the comfort, comfort/hurt, hatespritship, irish spring 5 in one, it's like hurt/comfort, non-sexual nudity, sollux being a nasty little man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux has been in a depressive episode for a bit, and Eridan takes it upon himself to go help his hatesprit-currently-matesprit, even though he himself hasn't been feeling too great lately. Some things get revealed and some deaths happen.This is in two parts. If you don't like angst, the first chapter can be read on its own as a fluffy thing and we'll pretend everyone is fine. The second gets a big ol' CW for Bitches Die.Co-authored with my incredible matesprit Eliza <3
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Gamer Boy Bath Water

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are being hella rained on right now. You’re standing on the deck of your hive and leaning against the railing, simply thinking about bees and how you’ve been feeling like complete and utter ass for the past week or so. The storm is disturbing the waves that crash against the ship you call a hive. It’s all rotted and gross, so you’ll probably have to clean up a bunch of nasty seawater in your respiteblock. Love that.

Speaking of respiteblocks, your thinkpan is now wandering to the fact that your crusty hatesprit Sollux probably hasn’t left his in a hot minute. You haven’t seen him in a while, and that could only mean he’s been cooped up playing his fortnight vidya games and tending to his bees or whatever he does other than furiously masturbate. Hell, you haven’t even trolled him in a while. So you do that.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] 

CA: hey

CA: are you dead ovver there

A hot minute passes before you get a response. 

TA: no, unfortunately. wii2h ii wa2.

CA: wwell thats good

CA: not the wwantin to die part

CA: but you get wwhat i mean

You don’t get a response for a while, so you add something else.

CA: are you okay

Another absurdly long pause.

TA: no. 

CA: im comin ovver

TA: plea2e dont! iim a fuckiing me22 riight now.

TA: iim na2ty, you dont want two 2ee me.

TA: be2iide2, you hate my gut2 half the tiime, why do you care iif iim ok?

CA: i dont care if youre nasty sol

CA: i lovve you the other half a the time

CA: so im comin ovver to help you get it together

TA: ii can handle thii2 my2elf eriidan, iit2 not the fiir2t tiime thii2 ha2 happened.

TA: ju2t plea2e dont come over. ii dont want you two 2ee me liike thii2.

CA: you clearly cant handle it yourself if its gotten this bad 

CA: its not like im gonna judge you for gettin into a slump or anyfin

CA: thats just wwhat happens sometimes

CA: anywways im leavvin the hivve right noww ill be there soon

TA: ugh, fiine… thank you.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Sollux’s communal hive stem isn’t too far away for a legged pleb with no psionics to walk to it, so you fucking jump off the deck of your ship and into the ocean. You swim to the shore and wring out your scarf and cape, then regather your senses before heading off in the direction of your hatesprit in distress.

When you reach your hatesprit’s hive, you knock on the door rather than barging in like you usually do. Once again, you’re a little worried about him and didn’t want to walk in on anything. 

You hear a loud, mildly annoyed groan, and a few minutes later he opens the door, hissing a little when the light hits his eyes. There are bits of red sopor slime still stuck in his hair, despite the fact he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. Has he just been laying in his recuperacoon feeling sorry for himself? It’s likely. He pulls you into a hug after a few moments, and you get to see inside his hive. 

It’s a fucking trainwreck. Clothes on the floor, tangled wires everywhere, a weird yellow stain by his desk that you really hope isn’t what you think it is because eww, and like a garnish on the world’s worst cord spaghetti, a bunch of empty bottles and chip bags. You hope he doesn’t notice the disgusted look on your face as you look around the room.

“Oh jegus,” You mumble into his shoulder, feeling a little lightheaded. Probably because of the smell. “You were right.”

After hugging for a moment, you can’t take it anymore and push past him to get to work on that mess. After all, you came over to help him, right? You bend over and pick a bottle up off of the floor.

“This place is a fuckin’ mess,” you say, a little louder this time. 

He then pulls a 180 on wanting your help and shoves you aside, letting out a little huff of annoyance as he grabs the bottle from you, shoving it into a bag as he picks it up off the floor.

“I can do this myself, ED,” he scolds, “You’re not my slave.”

He then starts picking everything up himself, and all the trash is gone in a matter of minutes. As he looks at the slightly cleaner room, he seems to ponder why he’d taken so long to start on cleaning that up. Alright whatever, he decides, and turns back to you with his arms crossed.

“See? This visit was pointless, I could have easily done that myself. Why did you even go through the effort of coming here in the first place?”

You cross your arms and give him your best pout. It’s only half sincere. You step a little closer and stand on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Because I love you,” you chirp as you take Sollux by the shoulders and turn him around, giving him a gentle push in the direction of the ablution block. “Now go take a shower or somefin. I’ll finish cleaning things up here.” 

“No, don’t, it’s my mess and I don’t need you to clean it,” he mumbles. But what he can’t deny is that ablutions are ABSOLUTELY in order. He smells like ass.

“I’ll shower after I clean my respiteblock,” he says, and it feels like an excuse but you can’t place your finger on just why, so you let it slide, watching him get down and start picking up all the clothes on the floor. He hardly gives you time to respond.

“I… okay,” you mumble, but not before you see him toss something yellow under his desk. ‘The fucking hamper is right there. Use it,’ you want to say, but no. You have to be nice right now. It’s a little hard, but you know how crusty he’s feeling. You feel it too, so you can’t exactly be a hypocrite.

“What’s that?,” you ask.

“Not important,” he immediately hisses in his own defense, shifting so his body conveniently blocks your view of the space where the mystery object lay. He tosses a pair of boxers in the hamper, adding, “Just some shit I don’t want to deal with right now.”

You sit down on the edge of the desk and cross your arms. That’s fine and all, but he really needs to get in that ablution trap before you lose your shit. You’ve always been the kind of bastard that can’t go two days without showering or you’ll feel disgusting. You plan on letting yourself rest by cuddling with your shitty hatesprit later no matter what, but it would be a lot more enjoyable if he didn’t smell like ass.

“I’m not gonna force you,” you begin with a deep sigh. “But you reealllyyy should take a bath or somefin.” Then, you got an idea and couldn’t help but smile. Your fins fanned out a bit as well. “I can join you, if you want.” 

“What?” He asks, visibly taken aback. It isn’t like he’s offended, but he’s definitely thrown for a fucking loop. Sometimes he’d run you baths when he swung red after furious hatesex, but even on the rare occasion you got to top, you never really returned the favor. Then you realize, that’s because he never let you, and why would you expect this to be any different?

“Uh… sure,” he finally decides, his face flushing yellow as he goes back to picking up his dirty clothes. He doesn’t get very far, though, because you snatch the clothes from him and toss them into the hamper before taking his hands and dragging him to the ablution block. He follows after you, visibly nervous. This is going much, much too fast for him. He tries to pull your attention to that once the two of you are in his ablution block together, saying, “ED? I actually… I don’t know if… I think maybe you should just leave now? I can do things myself, you’ve seen that, so you really don’t have to stay…”

You had already started the water, though, and were in the middle of taking your shirt off when he began that little nervous ramble. You look back up at him and toss your shirt, along with your ridiculous cape, to the ground.

“I know. You’re perfectly capable. But you do this kinda shit for me all the time… why can’t I return the favor?”

“Because I…” Sollux hides his yellow face in his hands, before pulling them away seconds later with a sigh. Seems he changed his mind. What a fucking surprise.

“You can stay, but… I… augh, fuck it, just let me show you what I’m so worked up about.”

He pulls off his shirt. There doesn’t seem to be anything weird at first, he doesn’t have a double set of grubscars or anything (though that wouldn’t surprise you in the slightest knowing what he does have a double set of), but as your eyes wander upward, you realize he’s wearing a cropped gray undershirt just a shade or two darker than his skin. He removes it as well, and his rumble spheres fall free from the fabric confines.

Oh, he’s trans. Cool.

Then he gets nervous again. He seems to regret showing you, immediately moving his hands to cover his chest back up.

“Uh… I-I’m… please don’t hate me.”

You can’t do much other than stare. You’re surprised, but there’s no way in hell you’d be unsupportive about this. It didn’t change anything. You take Sollux’s hand in your own, looking up at his face.

“Sol, why the hell would this make me hate you?”

He’s touched by this gesture, so much so that he starts tearing up. There’s a whirlwind of emotions going through his think pan, but all he does is squeeze your hand and say, voice barely above a whisper, “I don’t know.”  
“I lost a lot of friends when I first came out. AA and KN are the only ones who even stuck around after that. So.. I guess… that’s why. Even AA didn’t really understand at first.”

It’s a little awkward because of how much shorter you are, but you reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes. You’re unsure of how to respond, so you simply pull him into a hug, trying your best to avoid his rumble spheres.

“I love you,” you tenderly whisper, your voice a little raspy. “I’m always gonna be here for you.” 

He sniffles and nods, leaning into you as he returns the hug.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, ED…”

After a few minutes of letting it all out, he pulls back. He smiles fondly down at you, and you go so fucking soft at that. He was still crying a little, but you’re pretty sure it’s happy crying. Then he realizes, right, ablutions are in order, and pulls away completely before stripping himself naked. 

He then lowers himself into the ablution trap. He submerges himself in the water, looking incredibly peaceful for a few moments, before sitting up. He turns off the faucet and makes grabby hands at you, which is your signal for Get Over Here I Require Cuddles. 

When you get done stripping as well, you climb into the ablution trap. Your fins raise and flare open a tiny bit as you ease into the warm water and lay on his chest. Shit. This is nice. You’re feeling unnaturally sweet today, so you lean forward and plant a quick kiss on Sollux’s lips. He pulls back with a cute little lovestruck grin, gives you peck in return, and then he reaches for…

Oh gog. Oh no. Fucking Irish Spring 5 in one? Hell no. You get the most disgusted look on your face and back away, thoroughly repulsed.

“What in the absolute HELL is that. That- You don’t fucking-” You grab the bottle out of his hand and flip that shit over to read the ingredients list. You’ve always been VERY picky about what goes in your hair and on your skin, and that extends to your quadrantmates as well.

Okay, your singular quadrantmate. Whatever. 

You slowly shake your head, genuinely sad. “Your poor hair…” you mumble. 

Sollux doesn’t get why you’re so shocked that you even read the bottle like some hipster version of essential oils troll karen. He just scoffs and rolls his heterochromatic eyes, leaning back against the ablution trap.

“Well, I’m sorry, fish prince,” he sneers, “Not all of us can afford whatever the hell kind of fancy shit you have.”

You scoff and hand that fucking Pandora’s box of a shampoo bottle back to him.

“You don’t have to be rich to not use this bullshit. It’s so fuckin’ bad for your hair, Sol. This literally pains me.” Something about the way you say the word ‘literally’ as ‘litchrally’ even makes you feel like you’re annoying as shit. 

Sollux grabs it like he’ll fucking die without it, clutching it to his chest. To say he didn’t give a shit about your apparent pain would be an understatement; he simply has a shit famine. You lay eyes upon his shit-to-give fields and find them barren.

“If it pains you so much, what’re you going to do? Go out butt-ass naked and buy me the decent shit?”

“I’m gonna go out later when I’m not butt ass naked and buy you the decent shit. But…” you wrinkle your nose in disgust as you glance down at the bottle again, “it’s better than nofin. For now, I guess.” 

“No more complaints, then? Good fishy.” He smirks and gives you a little kiss on the cheek and a condescending pat on the head, and then he puts the wretched stuff in his hair. How fucking degenerate. You only watch him- once again, mildly disgusted- and sink a little deeper into the water. At least he was actually washing his hair by some loose definition of the word. You start breathing out of your gills, filtering out all the unsavory shit that had gotten inside since the last time you were in water. Maybe that’s what’s been making you feel nasty recently. You gag a little, though, when he rinses out his hair and some of the shit ends up getting in. Nope, that’s enough of that. 

He laughs at your reaction and pulls you in closer for a little kiss on the forehead, and because he’s not stupid and he knows you should really get your gills out of that nasty ass bathwater. 

“You’re so cute,” he mumbles, “even if your dumb fish face looks stupid. Ehehe… I love you, ED.”

You curl up in his lap and rest your head on his bony ass shoulder. Yeah. This is nice.

“I love you too, Sol.” You then crane your neck to give him a little smooch on the chin. “Are you feelin’ any better now?”

He gives you a shrug and a nod after a few seconds of contemplation, or maybe just paying attention to something else entirely. You never know with him.

“Yeah, a little,” he decides. He reaches up to stroke your cheek. “Having you around, anyway… I don’t want to be alone again.”

“Yeah,” You agree. You then look up at him with the softest, most lovestruck look on your face. Keep in mind, you are Eridan ‘Prince of Resting Bitch Face’ Ampora, so I guess it’s not very soft by anyone else’s standards. Your fins are going apeshit bonkers, though, fluttering like butterflies, and that says it all.

“I can stay here with you, if you want,” you mumble as you trace your finger over his collarbone. “You’ve got that stupid ass double recuperacoon, anyway. Might as well put it to good use.” 

“It’s not stupid,” he huffs, splashing at you. It would feel nice if this water wasn’t tainted. “It’s bifurcated, that’s my whole s… sch… sssc… thing.”

But he can’t stay mad at you and he knows it, leaning down to give you a smooch. “But I’d love that. Even though my sleep schedule is fucked and I’m about ready to pass out the moment I’m dry.”

You smile and return the smooch, then stand up and get out of the ablution trap. You’re a little tired, yourself. Kinda have been all day. You haven’t been feeling well lately, and after that Irish Spring 5 in one bullshittery, you’re feeling extra crusty.

You wrap a towel around yourself then hold another one out for Sollux.

“Let’s get you dry, then.” 

He smiles and takes it, pulling the plug to let the water drain before getting up and promptly collapsing on top of you.

“Oh, hey-”

You glance down at Sollux. Oh shit. He’s fuckin OUT. You do your best to wrap the towel around him, then pick him up bridal style and carry him to his respiteblock. You put him in the half of his recuperacoon (why he needs two, you’ll never know) that has red slime in it, then climb into the blue side and immediately konk the fuck out. You need the rest. 


	2. Best Of Hatesprits & Best Of Fish /!\ CW /!\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW  
> BITCHES DIE  
> I WILL NOT SAY THIS AGAIN  
> BITCHES DIE AND THERE IS MELODRAMA

Your name is now Sollux Captor, and you wake up to a choir of screams as per usual. You are in your recuperacoon, covered in slime. You yawn and stretch a little before finally opening your eyes. Then you realize you’re covered in RED slime. Terezi’s dream maybe, but you’re immediately sent into a panic.

Today is a Blue Day. You were supposed to sleep in the blue slime. This isn’t right. You start to hyperventilate. It’s very important that you sleep in the right slime every night and keep up your alternating slime schedule. You try to focus on something to draw yourself out of this sudden panic, and you hear Eridan’s voice behind you. When the way he says words doesn’t piss you off immensely, it’s quite soothing, and along with the bees buzzing about you listen to that. You don’t know why he’s talking about military history at this hour, but you don’t question it. It’s relaxing to listen to, as weird as that is.

Eventually, you work up the energy to clamber up out of your recuperacoon, and immediately realize you’re fucking naked. Right. You cringe a little when you see your rumble spheres, and go over to your desk. You grab the bee-patterned binder you usually fervently deny owning and had tried to hide underneath the desk, and you put it on. Your spheres are no longer rumbling, and now you don’t have to think about their presence. Good. 

You throw on a shirt and some boxers, and then you finally look back over to Eridan when you hear him say your name and ask if you’re listening.

Then you realize he’s still sleeping, which can only mean that the voice you were hearing…

FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

No. You can’t fucking believe this. You look closer, noticing how pale he looks, how sunken his eyes are. Fuck, he’s already half dead- what happened? And why didn't you notice until now?

You stumble back in shock, trembling. You trip over your stupid fucking gamegrub cord spaghetti, falling right on your ass. There are no dirty clothes to cushion your fall. 

You think to yourself, this can’t possibly be real, this is all a nightmare. 

But no matter how hard you try, you can’t wake up.

Eridan was soon stirring in the blue side of your recuperacoon, the side you should have been in. His eyes flutter open and his fins give a weak flutter as he looks over at you on the ground.

“Sol…? What are you doin’?” he asks faintly. “Come back to sleep.” 

Gog, he even sounds dead, and the hollow echo of his voice just confirms what you already know but refuse to believe. You can only bring yourself to stare up at him, and a broken sob escapes from you. Things were supposed to get better. You were supposed to be happy. And now the love/hate of your fucking life is dying?

“No!” You scream out, curling in on yourself. “You’re… I…”  
You start babbling, not sure where or how or even if you should begin. All you know is that this is not okay. In the moment, all you can think to do is call out his name, broken and full of pain.

“Eridan!  _ ERIDAN!!!” _

You can’t breathe, but you know it’s not because of your binder this time. It feels like everything is closing in on you. You were already a bit distraught, but this? It hit you like a fucking train.

“Yeah, love, it’s me,” he says, his voice not much louder than a whisper. “If you’re gonna scream, do it quietly. I’m goin’ back to sleep.” 

“No, don’t!” You frantically scream out, clambering up to forcefully drag him out of the sopor slime of your recuperacoon. The blue sopor slime. The blue sopor slime that you should have been sleeping in, not him. Not Eridan. You. Why couldn’t it have been you? You should have died first, being a lowblood and having a naturally shorter lifespan, you both knew that. So why did it have to be him?

You pull him into an aggressive yet loving kiss, before just breaking down sobbing against him.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep. Don’t… d-don’t go. Don’t leave me, Eridan. I don’t want to be alone, oh gog, please don’t leave me alone…!” You plead, your own voice echoing in your head like a broken record.

Eridan takes your face in his hands, which are usually cold but are much colder right now, and gives you another gentle kiss.

“I love you, Sol,” he mumbles before slipping back into sleep. 

You shake him a bit. He’s not breathing. You don’t feel a pulse when you check, either. He’s dead.

“No… no, no! No!!!” You cry out, shaking him harder in the vain hope that, maybe, just maybe it would wake him up. You scream until your throat is raw, but even that doesn’t wake you up from this nightmare. Your throat hurts now.

You quiet down. Your respiteblock is silent, painfully silent. Even the bees are asleep now- you wonder if you had a psionic freakout without realizing it and did that. But it doesn’t matter.

You don’t hear any of the voices anymore.

“What the fuck?” You mutter. Your own voice echoes in your ears. It’s almost comforting to hear. You don’t have to keep fighting, your time is coming and you know it. You’re not sure why. Maybe you’ll find out later.

You pull Eridan into a dying embrace and curl up against the base of your recuperacoon, giving up and simply letting yourself fall limp.

Maybe you’ll just take a nap and deal with it later.


End file.
